the real world meets harry potter
by huladancerpnai
Summary: will Leah and Malfoid work will Nicole ask Carlo to the home coming dance or will the do more than that
1. arrival at school

* * *

Hey all of you all that are reading this specially the ones from holy family like Leah, Pattera, Carlo, Mara, tatty, Eileen and all of yalls this are a fan fic of all of us how we would be in the Harry potter world haha. And yes Harry and Ron and Herminie and Draco are in this fic too hop all of you guy enjoy it.  
  
One afternoon at diagon ally Harry, Ron and Herminie (Gryffindor second years) were getting there school supplies when they ran in to there friends Leah, Nicole and Carlo (ravenclaws second year).  
  
"How were all of your summers?" asked Ron

"Wonderful!" said Carlo

as Nicole and Leah engage in a conversation with Harry and Herminie.  
  
As they were all about to bored the train Mrs. Wesley said "Percy, Fred, Gorge you first and then the rest follow."  
  
When finally on the train they spotted Draco talking to Crab and Goil as the walked by,

Leah said to Nicole and Carlo "look how cute Draco looks this year he is even cuter than last year."  
  
As Nicole rolled her eyes she said "is that all we are going to here this year is how much Draco looks cuter that last year."

"Nooo..." Leah said innocently even though Carlo and Nicole knew she would.  
  
Harry , Ron and Herminie went to go and sit with Leah, Carlo and Nicole, Leah. Leah started telling them how cute Draco was this year Harry and Ron ignored her while Herminie just got mad cause he called her a mud blood.  
  
Harry asked "have you been getting the daily prophet?"

"No." said Nicole "why what is going on in the wizarding world?" she asked

"They said that professor Dumbledore might retire and need to step down from head master and professor snape was going to be headmaster." said Harry

"What!!!" said Carlo with a dropped jaw.

"Yes." said Harry "but it might just be a rumor no way would they take away Dumbledore not with voltimort still out there." said Nicole.

"It might be but what if it is not." said Carlo

"I don't know' said Leah

"but if they do then voltimort is real sure to come back for Harry" said Herminie

"yes he sure will" said Harry  
  
"but Harry" said Ron "if he comes for you then he will try to kill you and we cant let that happen to you"

"yeah Harry" said Carlo

"Then why don't you protect him Carlo" said Nicole Leah started to laugh

"Okay I will" he said

"I will appreciate it if you don't I don't want you to get you in to trouble and plus it would be uncomfortable with you following me around and stuff all day." Said Harry  
  
"Okay it is your life" said Carlo

"Yeah exactly if you were defending it then he would for sure be killed by volitmort." said Nicole as Herminie and Leah laughs.

"Or you would just get your self killed. Well in that case let him them" said Leah

"noo!!!" said Nicole aquard silence

"What do you mean no?" Carlo asked

"nothing ever mind" Nicole said

"okay" said Carlo

As they got off the train Leah asked Nicole "do you like Carlo?"

"Who me no way" said Nicole

"yeah right" said Leah "I knew you liked him since last year"

"no way me like Carlo never not in a million years" said Nicole.

"Well so what if I do" said Nicole "what is wrong with that you like Draco why can't like Carlo?"

"You can like Carlo I was just asking" said Leah

"just promise me that you wont tell anyone okay?" said Nicole furiously

"okay" said Leah.

As they hared professor Mononagal saying "all of the 2nd thought 7th years to head to the dinning room for the sorting"

As all of them headed to the dinning room the caught up with Harry, Ron and Herminie.

"Hey where did you guys go w have been looking for you every were" said Herminie

"we were just..."Leah started to say then interrupted by Harry"where is Carlo?"

"I don't know we thought he was with you" said Nicole.

"Nicole Leah there you guys are "said a voice from a distance it was Carlo.

"there you are" said Ron

"where you" asked Nicole

"I was talking to this one girl she I think she likes Harry she asked me if I knew who you were"

"oh I see " said Nicole

"did you get her name?" asked Harry

"yeah it was umm.. Ummm... tera oh yeah Pattera. she is a slithering 3rd year"

"oh her" said Harry "she don't like me"

"how do you know?" asked Carlo

"that is Malfoids girl and beater of the slithering Quittage team" said Harry

"plus she is a slithering why would she like a Gryffindor?" said Harry

"How the bloody hell is I suppose to know?" said Carlo

as the entered the dinning room they took there seats at there tables Harry ,Ron and Herminie went to the grifendor tables while Nicole Carlo and Leah went to ravenclaw table .

they saw the nervois 1st years walking in as professer mogonagal started down the list

" fredric hazel " she said

" hmmm... i know huffalpuff"said the sorting hat

"theadore smith"

"let me see grifandore"

as professer mogonagal went down the list the sorting hat shouted out

"ravenclaw, huffalpuff,slithering, grifendore,slithring ravenclaw"

when the sorting was done proffessor dumble dore explaned the rules to the new 1st years and the feast began. piles of mashed patatoes and porkchops prim rib and corn . after that the diserts came mountains of ice cream and towers of cookies appered on the table .


	2. will it work

Hey here is another chapter for you all okay hope you like While walking back to the common room Nicole and Leah were talking "So how long did you like him?" Leah asked "What who?" said Nicole "How long did you like Carlo?" asked Leah again " oh well I don't know like since last year I don't know.hey at least I don't go boy crazy like you and malfoid " said Nicole "I know but you have to ambit he is cute " said Leah "Okay maybe a little but he has a girl friend but like from what I herd they won't last for long Malfoid is al ways to busy talking to Crab and Goil" said Nicole "Okay so I might have a chance with him?" asked Leah "Well honestly you're asking the wrong person about that" said Nicole "but you can ask Herminie but she might get mad cause you brought it up" said Nicole "Yeah your right " said Leah "Well I guess will see you in the morning" said Nicole "Yeah okay goodnight" said Leah The next morning they went to breakfast and them went to there first class potions. "Hey you know what I just herd" said Leah "What" asked Nicole "I just heard that Draco and patter just broke up you know what that means" said Leah Nicole shrugged her shoulders "It means Draco is free" said Leah with excitement "Sooo" said Nicole "I think I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend" said Leah Nicole and Carlo bursted out laughing "No seriously" scowled Leah "Yeah but you and Draco are like ice cream and onions" said Carlo "No that is Herminie and Draco" said Leah "No Herminie and Draco are not even on the same planet" said Nicole "Okay" said Leah "but im still asking him" "Okay see if we care" said Carlo while making a potion Carlo being the cults that he is accidentally spilled blood of a dragon while that caused a reaction that set the class room on fire and being a piro that he is he started burning holes through cans and burning book that cause him a months detention and 75 points in deduction to raven claw. "Nice going genius" said Nicole "Sorry , man I can't believe that I got a month detention and 75 points taken away" said Carlo "You deserve it to anyway"Saied Nicole "What why? " asked Carlo "You nearly set the school on fire and you're lucky it is only a month's dentition and 75 points Dumbledore could expel you for that " said Nicole "Yeah I guess your right" said Carlo While serving detention with Mr. Flitch the custodian Carlo went to go and get the mop to go and mop up the girls bathroom that Morning Martle flooded when he opened the closet he saw Leah and Malfoid in the broom closet "What in bloody hell is going on here?" asked Carlo when he saw who it was it was Leah and Malfiod making out wearing each others robes "Leah? Malfoid?" said Carlo "Carlo" said Leah " what are you doing here?" she asked "im serving detention with Mr. Flitch" he said "un like you have no business being here wearing the slithering robe and your luck im you friend and I wont tell Mr. Flitch what you two are doing so you guy better get your proper robes on and hurry up and get back to the common room. Okay?" asked Carlo "Okay" they both said As he shut the door he ran and went to go tell Nicole "What?" said Nicole "Just don't tell any one els" said Carlo Nicole nodded As they went to dinner the wanted for Leah when she came it looked like she took a shower and got cleaned up "So I guess you and Malfoid are getting along" said Nicole " You better bet" said Leah "While walking back to the common room Nicole and Carlo were talking about what Leah and Malfoid where doing in Mr. Filth's office "Do you think it will last ?" asked Carlo "I bet you 5 peaces of gold that they will break up before the end of the year" said Nicole "Okay you're on" said Carlo "No but really do you think they will last?" asked Nicole "Maybe you never know" said Carlo "what about what is her name oh yeah Pattera" asked Carlo do you think she likes Harry?" "I don't know" said Nicole 


	3. beeing asked

While walking to the common room Nicole and Leah saw a poster home coming dance in the great hall on September 25

"Oh cool a home coming dance" said Leah "why don't you ask Carlo"

"No, plus did you read it guys ask girls " said Nicole

"So he will ask you" said Leah

"Your not going to tell him now are you?" Nicole asked

"No what kind of friend would I be if I did" said Leah "I'm just going to se who he is going to ask"

"Okay but tell him and I will put a curs on you okay" said Nicole

"Okay" said Leah "but just say quincadenty he does ask you"

"Well I don't know" said Nicole "I guess I would go with him why and I better stop talking before you get any ideas okay. See you in the common room"

"Okay buh bye see you later" said Leah

As Nicole went back to the common room she ran in to Harry and Hermione

"Hi Harry, Hermione what is up" said Nicole

"Nothing much you?" said Hermione

"Nothing oh yeah that one girl Pattera is free if you want to ask her to the dance" said Nicole

"No it is okay "said Harry

"By the way where is Ron?" asked Nicole

"Oh hanging out with Pattera"said Hermione

"Why I thought she like Harry "said Nicole

"yeah me to but she really like Ron" said Harry

"They are going to get her to the dance" said Hermione

"Oh I see" said Nicole "cool who you are asking to the dance Harry?"

"I don't know, I might not even go" said Harry

"Why?" asked Nicole

"Because there is no one to ask" said Harry

"I know why you don't ask Cho" said Hermione

"haha very funny Hermione" said Harry

"Yeah why don't you" asked Nicole

"Because why would you care" said Harry

"Gees sorry for bursting your bubble gosh" said Nicole

While walking to the common room Nicole and Leah saw a poster home coming dance in the great hall on September 25

"Oh cool a home coming dance" said Leah "why don't you ask Carlo"

"No, plus did you read it guys ask girls " said Nicole

"So he will ask you" said Leah

"Your not going to tell him now are you?" Nicole asked

"No what kind of friend would I be if I did" said Leah "I'm just going to se who he is going to ask"

"Okay but tell him and I will put a curs on you okay" said Nicole

"Okay" said Leah "but just say quincadenty he does ask you"

"Well I don't know" said Nicole "I guess I would go with him why and I better stop talking before you get any ideas okay. See you in the common room"

"Okay buh bye see you later" said Leah

As Nicole went back to the common room she ran in to Harry and Hermione

"Hi Harry, Hermione what is up" said Nicole

"Nothing much you?" said Hermione

"Nothing oh yeah that one girl Pattera is free if you want to ask her to the dance" said Nicole

"No it is okay "said Harry

"By the way where is Ron?" asked Nicole

"Oh hanging out with Pattera"said Hermione

"Why I thought she like Harry "said Nicole

"yeah me to but she really like Ron" said Harry

"They are going to get her to the dance" said Hermione

"Oh I see" said Nicole "cool who you are asking to the dance Harry?"

"I don't know, I might not even go" said Harry

"Why?" asked Nicole

"Because there is no one to ask" said Harry

"I know why you don't ask Cho" said Hermione

"haha very funny Hermione" said Harry

"Yeah why don't you" asked Nicole

"Because why would you care" said Harry

"Gees sorry for bursting your bubble gosh" said Nicole

"Well see you guys later" said Nicole and started her way back to the common room she ran in to Carlo

"Hey" said Carlo

"Hello" said Nicole

"I have been looking for you everywhere where, where you?" ask Carlo

"I was just talking to Harry and Hermione" said Nicole "why? What do you need me for?"

"I had to ask you something "said Carlo

"Yeah what'' asked Nicole

"Umm..."he said feeling around in his pockets

"Yeah" she said

"Umm...."still stuttering "what was for homework"

"Oh write a 1 page essay about wizarding and study for our test" said Nicole

"Thank you " said Carlo

"your welcome" said Nicole wondering why he asked her that cause he is always the first to get his homework done as she continued to the common room she saw a note on the floor that he dropped as she opened it, it said :

Dear Nicole,

Will you go to the home coming dance?

With me!!!

- Carlo

This was probably what he was looking for she thought as she turned around to tell him her awancer but he was gone


	4. the note

Hey every body I have no time and to lazy to up date this okay well here is the new chapter it is short but I hope you all like it okay

The next morning during breakfast Carlo was ignoring Nicole and Leah was just day dreaming about Draco even tho last night she was screaming his name in here sleep . There first class was potions which they all had while they were walking to potions class

Nicole went up to Carlo and said "you dropped this yesterday "and handed him the note he quickly grabbed the note and then she walked away.

Carlo opened the note and it sided

Nicole-

Will you go to home coming dance?

With me!!

- Carlo

Carlo -

Yes, I will go to the home coming dance with you

See you tonight at 7'0 clock.

- Nicole

As Nicole looked back and smiled he looked like he was about to jump for joy.


	5. home comming dance

This chapter is going to be a long one because it is about the whole dance everything.

The night of home coming Nicole and Leah were getting ready for there dates to pick them up.

"So" said Leah "so what "said Nicole

"Are you going to ask me who I'm going with? "Said Leah

"No why. It is pretty obvious that you are going with Malfoid "said Nicole

"So who are you going with Nicole" asked Leah

"Carlo" said Nicole

"Oh really" said Leah

About an hour later Carlo and Draco and at the corridor shouting "Leah Nicole comes down stairs we got something for you"

As Leah and Nicole walked down the stairs Carlo and Draco had something behind their backs

"We got a present for you two" said Carlo

They showed what was behind their backs and it was pink corsages with a note that said "Nicole-

This present is for you

-Carlo"

"Aww how sweet" said Nicole and Leah

As they headed off for the dance they ran in to Hermione and her date Sam and Ron with the slithering Pattera.

"Weasels" snarouled Malfoid

"Back off Draco" growled Pattera "he is my date and my boyfriend"

They all dropped there jaw and said "Ron has a girlfriend!!!"They all exclaimed

"Yes I do and if you got a problem with that deal with it okay" said Ron

"By the way where is Harry" asked Ron

"I don't know may be he is at the dance" said Leah

"Yeah maybe" said Ron

When they got to thee dance there were balloons, lights, streamers, and a table of snacks that just keep refilling it hared was the D.J. playing the songs but with all that there was no sign of Harry.

"Where do you think Harry is? "Asked Ron

"I don't know lets just eat maybe he will come later" said Nicole

They all danced and talked and during the slow dances everyone would gat a partner and just talk while they danced.

"Thanks for going to the dance with me" said Carlo

"Thank you for asking me I thought you would never ask me" said Nicole

"I never thought you would say yes well after that fire and all the screw ups I thought you thou I was a dork" said Carlo

"Well sometimes you are and then when you are not that is when I like you I mean really like you" said Nicole

"So you mean you really like me?" asked Carlo

"Yeah I mean you are cute" said Nicole

"Well you are to" said Carlo

As he leans in and kisses her (on the lips) and then the song ends (meanwhile) Leah are not at the dance they are in the defense against the dark arts class room doing you know what.

"I bet you another kiss that Leah and Draco are not here right now" said Nicole

"Okay" said Carlo

As he kisses her again and Ron and Pattera come by.

"What are you guys doing" asked Pattera

"Nothing" said Carlo

"Right" said Pattera

"Where are Hermione and Sam" asked Nicole

Hermione and Sam run in saying "We walked by the defense against the dark arts class room and herd something weird so we opened the door and saw Leah and Draco doing it"

"WHAT!!!!" they all exclaimed

"Well I guess we can just leave hem alone and go back to the common room that dance is goanna end soo and I'm tired" said Ron

As they were all walking back to the common room Carlo pulled Nicole aside and asked her "Nicole will you go out with me"

"Yes" said Nicole

A big grin appeared on Carlo's face

"Will you to hurry up" said Sam

"Yeah were coming" they said


End file.
